White Melts Into White
by DJ Moves
Summary: Despite the fact I theorize that he's his father, I'd still like to see Sephiroth dominate Riku. And despite the fact I made a "no fanfiction" rule to Kingdom Hearts, I've read one and written on. Hope you enjoy.


Title: White Melts into White  
  
Author: DJ  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Riku  
  
Notes: Despite the fact I theorize that he's his father, I'd still like to see Sephiroth dominate Riku. And despite the fact I made a "no fanfiction" rule to Kingdom Hearts, I've read one and written on. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Turning from Maleficent, Riku's made his way down the hallway of the castle. He snorted to himself. "Once I find Kairi's heart, I'll never have to put up with her again. I'll get the Keyblade and--"  
  
"Do you often talk to yourself or has this place turned you mad, too?"  
  
Riku turned to the person who had spoken. A man stood there, a small smirk upon his face. The first thing Riku noticed was the extremely long sword at his disposal. Heh,he thought to himself. Seems like someone's trying to make up for lack something...  
  
"Not going to answer?"  
  
The ivory-haired man studied Riku from where he stood, his turquoise eyes going over every centimeter of Riku.  
  
Clenching his hands, Riku shouted indignantly, "I don't remember asking for your conversation, now did I, old man?" Riku hadn't meant to say that, but he couldn't think of anything better. The stranger gave the image of being 20-something or 40-ish. Not to mention the white hair...  
  
The smirk melted from his face and his eyes narrowed. He made his way towards the younger man, grabbing a fist full of hair when he reached him. "You're really one to talk at your age." His smirk returned as Riku tried to push him away.  
  
His hand hit against something that definitely wasn't part of the normal torso. Riku stifled a gasp as he noticed the black, feathered wings--no, wing--looming over them. He pushed back at the other, angrily. "Let go of me now," he growled.  
  
"No." The man's arm scooped Riku towards him. Their faces were centimeters apart, the man with his intense stare. "I rather like us like this."  
  
Riku looked around wildly, hoping someone, even that bag-of-bugs Oogie Boogie, to show up. Unfortunately, he was far away from them, outside on the balcony.  
  
With one arm around his midsection and the other grasping his hair, Riku found his chance to escape was very limited. Gritting his teeth, he moved his head a far away as the other would let him.  
  
"You shouldn't be so tense, boy."  
  
Knowing he was being baited, Riku snapped back at the other nonetheless, "I'm not a boy, old man."  
  
"Of course you are." The stranger's hand began to introduce itself with Riku's flesh. "Look at how tense you are when I touch you."  
  
Riku clenched his teeth, unable to speak for a few seconds. "Stop-stop that right now!" he finally gasped out, his cheeks turning a faint pink.  
  
The other blinked lazily. "Your body shows your age. Behind all these muscles is just an over-sensitive boy."  
  
Riku gasped, the hand making caresses like the man's wing--tainted and feather-soft. He gritted his teeth, stifling a moan. "Let. Go. Of. Me."  
  
"Do you really want me to?" the other asked, pausing in his exploration of the other for just a second. "Of course not," he finally said, pressing forward, his hand going up the other's shirt. "You just don't want to admit it."  
  
"Admit...what?" Riku asked, his head clouded from reason.  
  
"Admit you're liking this. Look how you clutch at me, pulling me closer..."  
  
Riku's knuckled were white, his hands grasped onto the stranger, trying to stay anchored to the earth.  
  
The man leaned in, giving the boy's neck a quick bite and pulling him closer. Any onlooker would see a man and boy dancing with the way the man held him. His arm was wrapped around the boy's waist, pulling him against his body. His other was hand now held out from his body; the boy's fingers weaved into his. Dancing their waltz across a blade.  
  
He kept his mouth on the other's neck as the boy rocked in his arms, falling, falling, falling...  
  
Until he couldn't bare the touch anymore and, in a white flash, it was over.  
  
He leaned into the other's arms, gasping, unable to keep himself standing. His hand, which had been pressed gently against the other, slowly closed, grabbing cloth in his fist. "Please...please..." he whispered, melting into the other's warmth.  
  
"This is where I'm from," the other spoke, his voice even. "Hollow Bastion. I looked for a way out ever since I could walk..."  
  
Riku listened to the other talk.  
  
He wasn't really listening.  
  
And the other wasn't really talking. 


End file.
